Book 02 Lass the Hypnotising Experiment Baby
by Quanktumspirit
Summary: After Lass took a green juice experimental liquid, she finds out that she is pregnant. Can Lass and Leroy prove to the Ohana and the galactic organisation that they can look after themselves and their baby?


Chapter 01 I am what?

Quanktumspirit: "Yes guys. I've decided to write a part 2 to my: Lass the Hypnotic Experiment story. In this now it is about 2 years after the events of the first tale. Lass Experiment 628 and Leroy Experiment 629 are back,with a new adventure, new life, and a new family. Please review."

Intro: After Lass was attacked by a green juice experimental liquid, she finds out that she is pregnant. Can Lass and Leroy prove to the Ohana and the galactic organisation that they can look after themselves and their baby?

* * *

On this fine morning Lass woke up in her new home. She and her husband, Leroy, have built together the perfect ghost house and were now two of the most popular Experiments out of everybody.

Sure Angel and Stitch were still the number one couple with Bonnie and Clyde following in at number two, but Leroy and Lass were not to mad about being in third place.

Exactly as Leroy has taught Lass, she has managed to become a wonderful spiritual and emotional healer with her soft voice, choice of vocabulary and talent to see the pain that the soul before her was carrying.

Anyway, as Lass was up she walked out of her bedroom she shares with Leroy. To her surprise, not, Leroy was already up and a short while later Lass heard him in the kitchen. Singing their family song together.

"I was a criminal, a warrior with a blinded path. But now I've found her, I can have a good laugh-" Leroy sang calmly.

Lass chuckled, and sang the continuation: "And I was a mouse, nothing more then the last. But now here I am I am Mrs Lass. And my husband, a grand hero, is the world famous Mr Leroy."

Leroy turned round and smiled at his love. Lass skipped over to him, Leroy placed the plates down and Lass kissed her lover.

"Good morning handsome. So, did you sleep well?" Lass asked him.

Leroy smiled and stole from her another kiss, "Best night of my life Lass. Anyway darling, breakfast is served."

Lass smiled, they shared a hug, then they sat at their table and Lass ate a pancake, eggs sunny side up, had a glass of orange juice and some bowls filled with cereal. Leroy had the same and enjoyed this meal, with the woman he loves.

As the two experiments finished their breakfast Lass collected the plates, cleaned them up and then placed them away.

Then she turned to her husband, "So Leroy. What should we do now?"

"I don't have an idea yet. How about just a walk threw Hawaii and visiting the other cousins?" Leroy offered.

Lass smiled and nodded, they jumped from the kitchen surface and walked outside of the ghost house.

* * *

As Lass and Leroy reached the Hawaiian town they came across Stitch, Angel and Lilo. The 3 'friends', with Stitch and Angel being boojiboos for several years now, were on their way to hula class.

Lass and Leroy smiled as they waved to their 'cousins'.

"Aloha cousin Stitch and aloha cousin Angel." Lass called out.

Angel smiled, "Aloha cousin Lass. How have you both been?"

"Just fine Angel. We've had a good breakfast and are now on a look out for something to do for today." Lass explained.

"Not causing trouble for either side Leroy?" Stitch asked.

Leroy rolled his eyes, "No we are not Stitch. All because we did at the beginning of our lives doesn't mean we can't rehabilitate ourselves."

Stitch rolled his eyes, "I'm just making sure. So what are you two up to?"

"We don't know yet. But I'm sure we will find something." Lass said.

Stitch and Angel nodded their heads.

"Well we have to get going, see you around Leroy and Lass." Lilo said and continued on her journey with Angel and Stitch.

* * *

Leroy and Lass continued on their own walk around Hawaii, but nothing seemed to be happening. So the two had a brilliant idea. They walked up to Dr Jumba Jookibas ship. Maybe the professor has an adventure idea for the two experiments.

Leroy knocked at the door and stood back. The door was opened and they saw Pleakly, in a hideous disguise as a woman. He blinked.

"Yes Lass and Leroy?" Pleakly asked.

Lass waved at him, "Hi Pleakly, I hope your arm is doing better."

Pleakly blinked and nodded his head, "Yes. It was a nasty break. But it has healed with no consequences, anyway why are you two here?"

"Well Pleakly, we were hoping Dr Jumba Jookiba could give us both something to do. We are getting a bit bored." Leroy explained.

"No actually. Jumba has left and asked me to look out for a weird green juice he placed in a glass container and on a heigh shelf. But he didn't tell me what it was or what he was experimenting with. Seeing as you two are the two most feared experiments ever, could you look after the weird liquid? But don't drink it or use it. I have no idea what it will do." Pleakly said.

Lass blinked, "So we are just babysitting a green gewy liquid?"

Pleakly nodded, Leroy and Lass sighed, seeing as nothing else was going on they agreed to it. Pleakly thanked them again and walked out.

Leroy and Lass entered the space ship deeper. They found the weird liquid. It was labelled: Number XZ for XX+XY.

"What the hell has Dr Jumba Jookiba done now? What does XZ, XX and XY mean?" Leroy asked as they looked at the weird thing.

The gewy liquid seemed to be in a relaxed state. Leroy and Lass took two desk chairs, they first looked around the area, and then back to the contaminated thing. Nothing seemed to be happening.

Lass found a book and flicked it open, "He has written here something Leroy: 'Dear diary. Today is the 200th day that Leroy and Lass have been together. And Stitch and Angel have been together for 24523 days. Even though Stitch and Angel would be my number one choice to take this gewy experiment in, I have my sight set on Leroy and Lass. They both have shown love, acceptance, they have a stable jobs, they both have agreed to one another to be each others mates and true loves and they look the best. Once I have their agreement for this experiment then the test can proceed... that's all?"

Lass blinked, "What does he mean? He wants us for a test?"

Leroy shrugged his shoulders. They both looked to the gew. Suddenly the 'experiment gew' started bubbling. It formed up to a fine spike. It hovered and looked towards Leroy and Lass. The two lovers blink, but just as the gunk shot after Leroy, Lass quickly jumped in front of her darling.

"LASS!" Leroy panicked.

The gunk has hit Lass's abdomen, Leroy and Lass looked at each other with horror etched on each of their own faces.

Leroy sat Lass carefully down. The gunk itself has completely vanished as it absorbed itself into Lass's skin and stomach.

"L... Lass how are you feeling?" Leroy asked worried over his boojiboo.

Lass blinked, she suddenly started to shake and wrapped herself tight around her lover. Leroy blinked, he accepted the hug, but a bad feeling was forming itself in his gut.

Lass shook more, she could feel the gunk was nestling itself in a small form, just underneath her stomach. She tried to breath, but the more oxygen she allowed into her system, the weirder she felt. The gunk has formed something inside of her.

Lass then realised Leroy was still waiting for an answer, she let him go, sat up and breath calmly again.

Lass looked back to Leroy. "I... I first was shocked Leroy... b... but that weird gunk that attacked my stomach, is sitting nestled just between my stomach and my bottom... but other then that... I feel fine."

Leroy blinked, he carried his lover to a chair and sat her carefully down. Lass held her head and shook it. Something about this gunk felt wrong, but then on the other hand it didn't feel bad. What is this stuff?

Leroy looked to the bottle and read the notes again. What ever the gunk was, he and Lass were supposed to take it. That's it, but for what purpose?

* * *

After staying in the space ship for 2 hours Dr Jumba Jookiba returned, he was a bit perplexed as he found the door to the space ship open. Not thinking something bad he entered his home.

"Hello? Pleakly are you back?" Jumba called out.

He walked further into his home and found Lass and Leroy sitting on a chair each. They turned to Jumba, he blinked and then instantly his eyes travelled to the table. The contents of a empty glass beacon told him everything that he had to know.

"Oh, Experiment 628 and Experiment 629, I take it you took the juice?" Jumba asked.

He sat down and looked over to the two lovers, Leroy and Lass held each of their hands and nodded their heads.

Leroy handed Jumba his book, "You wrote that you wanted us to take the liquid. But why?"

"Indeed I did. This is an experiment to see if I could impregnate the Experiments I created. So in short, maybe Lass could be carrying your child Leroy." Jumba explained.

Leroy and Lass's eyes widened. Jumba took a ultra sound device, carefully placed it over Lass's stomach and they looked towards a small computer monitor.

Lass was shaking and Leroy held her hand. All 3 individual's looked to the ultra sound image, and true to Jumba's notes, they saw a tiny, tiny form. Only just developing. Small bubbles were being sent towards this individual. But it was working.

Jumba smiled and printed the image of the pregnant experiment out, twice. One he handed to the 'parents' and a second on he stuck in a book labelled: Leroy and Lass's baby images.

Lass started to smile wildly, she giggled and embraced her lover. Leroy was smiling as wide as he could. This was gods gift. Well... Jumba's but still. They were so happy that they giggled and laughed at the same time.

"We are going to be parents soon." Leroy and Lass said at the same time.

Jumba nodded his head, "Indeed you two are. But Leroy and Lass please, come once a day for a check up, you two are the first experiments ever in the Ohana who are going to be parents, I want to make sure Lass's system can withstand the immense power the kid might be absorbing from you. Don't forget a healthy diet, note down any changes, may it be physical, emotional or even image wise. I want to know how you would have to change to keep yourself and your baby alive."

Leroy and Lass nodded, they left the space ship and Leroy held her hand all the way home.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Please review."


End file.
